1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a reception, containing and compacting system of solid wastes. The system is based on the combined use of a truck with crane, a truck box forming a compacting machine for wastes or solid materials, and a reception container for such waste. The reception container is directly handled by means of said crane to unload the wastes into a compacting box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the collection and elimination of urban and industrial wastes is carried out by municipal trucks that drive through the streets, industrial polygons and places in which containers containing solid wastes are located. These trucks reach the places where the solid wastes are located and by hooking the waste containers, the containers are either carried out (these ones being transported in the container properly hooked to the truck), or emptied into a milling hopper which is incorporated into the truck itself.
With the present art, the participation of some operators is necessary to carry out the hooking/unhooking of the containers. This produces two main problems. The first problem relates to the requirement of the operator or operators to carry out the mentioned operations. The second problem relates to the risk to which such operators are subjected to in the hooking/unhooking operations, sometimes accidents may happen which can be severe due to the disablement or loosing of fingers, hands, etc.
One system is described in document SU 1.272.638. In this case, the system comprises one track with a compacting box based on a backward and forward movement of a vertical wall driven by a hydraulic cylinder against an unloading back door. The load of the compacting box takes place by the knocking over of the container which is open in its upper part, on the loading gate of the compacting box. This knocking over takes place by means of an articulated arms crane. The most serious inconvenient of this device lies in the fact that it requires a tremendous skilfulness on the part of the worker, given that he/she must knock over the container exactly on the loading gate of the compacting box. Should the worker make a mistake, the unloading of the container could take place in any point within the work space. This would create a great danger for the passers-by.
In document FR 2.539.112, one can find an invention with a container with a bottom unloading gate. Such gate is held in a closed position by a vertically guided rod being locked in position by a latch mechanism. This container presents two types of problems; on the one hand, it is possible for the content of this type of containers to be stolen by people who operate by hand the latching mechanism. Furthermore, as a result of this kind of unskilled manipulation or due to ground unevenness, a failure of the latching mechanism can occur and the container could be raised, without taking notice, with the bottom unloading gate open, flooding the pavement with rubbish.
The present invention solves the aforesaid problems given that the worker only has to make sure that the crane boom is over the longitudinal axe of the truck. With the present invention, it is impossible for the automatic opening of the bottom unloading gate of the container to be in any other point in space other than over the loading opening of the compacting box. Additionally, in any other point in space, other than that cited, the bottom unloading gate of the container remains closed thanks to the positive action of a spring, making it impossible to manually operate the latching mechanism thus avoiding thefts, manipulations and even accidents due to lack of proper operation of the latching mechanism.